Jason Wolfs
Jason Wolfs is een belangrijke bijrol gedurende deel vijf van The Vampire Journals. Hij komt voor het eerst voor in het hoofdstuk: Prayer For the Dying. Hij geeft les in het vak Drama op de Erasmus universiteit in Rotterdam. Dit maakt hem automatisch een collega van Jan Moerman, Suzanne en Anja. Wolfs is tevens een ex-lid van de Raad (Augustine). Vroegere leven Gedurende zijn tienerjaren sliep Wolfs met de vrouw van zijn dromen waardoor zij zwanger raakte van zijn kind. Zij wilde het kind niet hebben en besloot abortus te plegen, maar hiervoor was ze te laat. Het kind kwam ter wereld en voordat het afgestaan kon worden ter adoptie, besloot Jason Wolfs het kind samen met zijn ouders op te voeden. Een paar jaar later, wanneer zijn dochter zelf in de puberteit zit, raakt ze vermist en blijft Jason Wolfs radeloos achter. Het lichaam van zijn dochter is nooit meer gevonden, maar de politie gaat er vanuit dat ze overleden is. In de tijd die daarop volgde en waarin Wolfs rouwde om het verlies van zijn dochter, ging zijn relatie met Charlotte van Wageningen verder vooruit en werd zij zijn steun en toeverlaat. Na enige tijd hebben ze zich verloofd. Verhaal vijf tot en met negen |-|Verhaal 5= In Prayer For the Dying zien we Wolfs voor het eerst wanneer hij zijn les opent en er een leerling zonder geldige reden uit stuurt. Dit blijkt later een grap te zijn en hij begint vervolgens serieus aan zijn les. Die middag gaat hij naar het café van de universiteit en ontmoet daar Sanne, terwijl hij zijn problemen weg probeert te drinken. Hij praat een lange tijd met Sanne en onthuld dat zijn verloofde een auto-ongeluk heeft gehad en nu in het ziekenhuis ligt. Sanne overtuigd Wolfs ervan om naar het ziekenhuis te gaan, omdat zijn verloofde hem nodig heeft. Ongeacht hoe haar toestand is. In het ziekenhuis loopt Wolfs vervolgens de verkeerde kamer binnen en glijdt uit. Het meisje dat in die kamer verblijft helpt hem overeind en stelt zich voor als Yoni. Wolfs ontdekt dat ze zwanger is en besluit die avond liever bij haar door te brengen, dan bij zijn verloofde die in coma ligt. Samen met Yoni gaat hij vervolgens naar het ziekenhuis kapel en ontdekt meer over Yoni. Ook hij doet een boekje open over zijn verleden en ze blijken veel gemeen te hebben. In Black Out Days zit Wolfs weer in zijn lokaal en denkt terug aan de avond daarvoor, aan het meisje genaamd Yoni, die hij ontmoet heeft. Wanneer Sanne ook in het lokaal verschijnt om te vragen hoe het in het ziekenhuis was, ontdekt ze dat Wolfs nooit bij zijn verloofde geweest is. Zij belooft Wolfs die avond met hem mee te gaan naar het ziekenhuis, zodat ze er zeker van is dat hij gaat voor het te laat is. Wolfs zoekt Sanne later die dag op om één van haar dagboeken terug te geven. Hij heeft hem gelezen en blijkt meer te weten over het bovennatuurlijke dan Sanne al vermoedde. Hij confronteert haar hiermee. Die avond gaat Sanne alsnog mee naar het ziekenhuis. Ze gaat met Wolfs mee, maar het blijkt dat ze te laat zijn. Zijn verloofde is overleden als gevolg van het auto-ongeluk. Sanne ontdekt dat zijn verloofde dezelfde ring had als Peter. In Man In The Mirror is het een paar weken later. Wolfs blijkt het dagboek van Sanne gekopieerd te hebben. Hij onderzoekt het, terwijl Edwin hem in de gaten houdt. Wolfs krijgt dit door en confronteert zijn leerling. Hij vertelt Edwin dat zijn dochter niet overleden is maar verdwenen. Edwin krijgt het hele verhaal te horen en komt er achter dat Fabiënne een vampier is geworden en Wolfs vroeger lid was van De Raad. Dankzij het verhaal van Wolfs en de ring van zijn verloofde, krijgt Edwin de vermoedens dat hij Fabiënne kent. Hij maakt een afspraak met Wolfs: Nieuwe informatie over De Raad voor een onderzoek naar Fabiënne. In No Rest For The Wicked heeft Wolfs contact opgenomen met De Raad en gaat langs. Hier komt hij in contact met Silas, die ook een afspraak met Wolfs maakt. Hieruit blijkt hoe ver Wolfs voor zijn vermiste dochter gaat. Hij verraad De Raad en als straf willen ze hem het bestaan van het bovennatuurlijke doen vergeten. Ze denken dat het gewerkt heeft, maar in werkelijkheid weet hij alles nog en laat aan Edwin weten wat hij gedaan heeft. Edwin is woedend, maar beloofd Wolfs nog steeds te helpen. Later is Wolfs op het Halloweenfeest als één van de begeleiders. Wanneer Yoni op het feest verschijnt en haar bevalling begint, helpt hij Lisanne en Danny om de kinderen veilig op de wereld te zetten. Wolfs doet alsof hij Danny voor het eerst ziet. Uiteindelijk rijdt hij met Yoni in de ziekenwagen terug naar het ziekenhuis. In History Of My Heart houdt Wolfs trouw de wacht met Danny in het ziekenhuis, in de hoop op goed nieuws over Yoni te horen. Hier moet hij doen alsof hij Danny amper tot niet kent, aangezien hij hun geschiedenis samen niet meer hoort te herinneren. Wanneer Wolfs er dankzij Edwin achterkomt dat Danny en Lisanne iets voor elkaar voelen, vertelt hij Edwin dat Danny lid is van de Raad. Wanneer Edwin en Wolfs te horen krijgen dat Yoni aan haar complicaties zal overlijden, besluit Wolfs dat Edwin zijn bloed aan haar moet geven. Die avond ontmoet hij Shannan voor het eerst en doet zijn best om te doen wat Yoni zou willen; omdat hij Shannan niet vertrouwt geeft hij Yoni de ring van zijn ex-verloofde, zodat ze veilig is. In Running Out Of Time... In Flashbacks, Memories and Dreams ontdekt Wolfs dat... Als het in All I Want For Christmas Is You kerstochtend is, bereidt Wolfs samen met Shannan een verrassing voor Yoni voor, ze versieren het huis van Wolfs. Even later heeft Wolfs een kerstontbijt voor Yoni en haar kinderen gemaakt. Wanneer Shannan later terugkomt --- Een paar dagen later in Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine... In het hoofdstuk Angel of Death is het eindelijk zover; het toneelstuk waar de afgelopen maanden naar toe is gewerkt wordt opgevoerd... De volgende ochtend ontdekt Wolfs in het hoofdstuk With A Little Help Of My Friends |-|Verhaal 6= |-|Verhaal 7= |-|Verhaal 8= |-|Verhaal 9= Persoonlijkheid KOMT NOG Fysiek Wolfs is een blanke man van in de dertig. Zijn haren zijn vaak achterover gekamd en worden al lichtelijk grijs. Hij heeft een stoppelbaard en lichtgrijze ogen, die schuil gaan achter een zwarte bril. Vanwege zijn functie als docent draagt Wolfs vaak nettere kleding: Overhemden, colberts en stropdassen. Relaties Sanne De vriendschap tussen Sanne en Wolfs ontstaat wanneer Sanne in het café van de universiteit, in één van haar gevonden dagboeken leest. Wolfs komt naast haar zitten en ze beginnen te praten. Het blijkt dat Wolfs onderzoeken doet naar het bovennatuurlijke. Sanne besluit hem uit te horen, maar ontdekt enkel iets anders: Zijn verloofde ligt in coma na een auto-ongeluk. Sanne haalt hem over om naar het ziekenhuis te gaan, in plaats van zijn problemen weg te drinken. Daarna zwakt hun vriendschap tijdelijk af, tot in Angel of Death, wanneer Sanne er voor Wolfs is om hem te steunen tijdens het toneelstuk en in zijn persoonlijke problemen. Edwin Edwin en Wolfs leren elkaar voor het eerst kennen tijdens Edwins eerste les drama op de universiteit. Hier hebben ze niet veel contact, maar Wolfs laat zien dat hij Edwin genoegd vertrouwt door toe te staan dat hij zonder zijn hulp een klasgenoot, Quinty, mag troosten. Uiteindelijk wordt Edwin uit de les gehaald door Oliver de Cock. Weken later schakelt Wolfs de hulp van Edwin in bij zijn zoektocht naar antwoorden rondom zijn vermiste dochter, Fabiënne. Edwin houdt Wolfs op de hoogte van de vorderingen en weet uiteindelijk uit te vinden wat er met Fabiënne is gebeurd. Wolfs is kapot van het nieuws en stuurt Edwin weg, hierna hebben ze bijna geen contact meer. Yoni Méas De vriendschap tussen Jason Wolfs en Yoni ontstaat wanneer Wolfs per ongeluk haar ziekenhuiskamer binnen loopt, wanneer hij eigenlijk met tegenzin opzoek is naar de kamer van zijn comateuze verloofde. Bang voor wat hij aantreft, besluit hij de avond met Yoni door te brengen en rijdt haar naar de kapel van het ziekenhuis. Hier leren ze elkaar beter kennen en blijken ze veel gemeen te hebben. Jason ziet Yoni als een nieuwe kans om het goed te doen, ze is als een dochter voor hem en hij wilt haar beschermen. Hannah Wolfs leert Hannah kennen als zijn zuster. Zij helpt hem met het terughalen van zijn geheugen en steunt hem in het proces. Wanneer Wolfs' geheugen door een extreme behandeling gedeeltelijke terugkeert, laat ze hem niet zomaar aan zijn lot over en blijft in zijn huis hangen. Het blijkt dat ze een klik met elkaar hebben en beginnen samen een vriendschap op te bouwen, waar al gauw een romance uit ontstaat. Fabiënne Wolfs is de vader van Fabiënne. Hij heeft haar als alleenstaande vader, met behulp van zijn ouders, opgevoed. Later deed Wolfs er alles aan om haar te beschermen tegen de gevaren van de wereld door zich aan te sluiten bij de Augustine-vereniging. Ondanks al zijn pogingen om zijn dochter veilig te houden, veranderde ze in een vampier. Dit was het keerpunt in hun relatie. Pas enkele jaren nadat Fabiënne is verdwenen, ontdekt Wolfs dat ze is gestorven door niemand minder dan Lisanne Crosswell. Andere relaties *Jason Wolfs en zijn verloofde (Familie) *Jason Wolfs en Lisanne Crosswell (Vijanden) *Jason Wolfs en Oliver de Cock (Kennis) *Jason Wolfs en Lisanne (Kennis) *Jason Wolfs en Shannan (Frenemies) *Jason Wolfs en Danny (Oude Raadsgenoten, vijanden) Verschijningen deel 5 & Absentie deel 5 Verschijningen * Prayer For the Dying (Introductie) * Black Out Days * Man in the Mirror * No Rest For The Wicked * History of My Heart * Running Out Of Time * Flashbacks, Memories and Dreams * All I Want For Christmas Is You * Feels Like Coming Home * Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine * Angel of Death * With A Little Help From My Friends * Meet Me In Another World * How To Get Away With Murder * No Way Out * When The Light Dies Out * Cabin in the Woods * He Could Be The Devil * We All Need Saving * The Place That We Call Home Absentie * Longest Summer of Our Life (5.1) * Everybody Makes a Mistake (5.11) Verschijningen deel 6 * Fifty Ways To Say Goodbye * The Moon over Brooklyn * The Night of the Living Dead * Through the Eyes of A Stranger * You Are Not Alone * If You Could See Me Now Quotes 5.12 Wolfs: Ik vond mezelf de afgelopen dagen anders behoorlijk grappig, of krijg je vaak mensen die weglopen voor de waarheid en vervolgens hun eigen leven om zeep helpen? Hannah: Nee, jij bent de eerste. Wolfs: Dat bedoel ik. Hilarisch, toch? Trivia *Jason Wolfs is geboren in Den Haag op 12 april 1978. *Jason Wolfs doet onderzoeken naar het bovennatuurlijke. **Hij deed ook onderzoeken op vampiers als lid van De Raad. *Jason Wolfs is ongelovig. **Yoni probeert hem het licht te laten zien door hem mee te nemen naar een kapel. *Hij heeft geen geluk in de liefde. **Zijn eerste vriendin raakte zwanger en wilde zijn kind niet hebben. ***Hij werd vader toen hij net 19 was geworden. ***Zijn huidige verloofde, Charlotte van Wageningen is gestorven na in coma gelegen te hebben door een auto-ongeluk. *Jason drinkt zijn koffie zwart. *In No Rest For The Wicked wordt Wolfs gecompeld om het bovennatuurlijke te vergeten. **Hij weet dit te voorkomen omdat hij vervain slikt, hierdoor weet hij alles nog. *Heeft alle sporen van Fabienne uitgewist toen ze een vampier werd. **Hij heeft haar pasfoto en mogelijk al haar foto's verbrand. *Wolfs waakt bij Yoni voor haar veiligheid. **Hij laat Edwin zijn bloed aan haar geven om haar leven te redden. ***Hij geeft de ring van zijn ex-verloofde aan Yoni. ****Wolfs vraagt Yoni om bij hem in te trekken, in Running Out Of Time. *Het huisnummer van Wolfs huis in 137.